


Give Me a Break

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Car Accidents, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Mumbo comes to Grian at 2:30 in the morning and Grian was NOT expecting what was to come next.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Give Me a Break

It was pouring rain where Grian lived, he was fast asleep when someone started banging on his door. He woke up groggily and looked at the clock.

"2:30 AM?! Who's banging on my door at this time?" He grumbled crawling out of bed and going to the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said opening the door, "What do you.... Mumbo? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"It's 2:30 and pouring rain. Come in, I'll get a flame started. You can dry off while I start it." Grian said letting him walk into his home. Grian then proceeded to throw a towel at him.

"So why are you at my house at 2.... 30.. What is that?" Grian asked looking at Mumbo's neck.

"What's what?" Mumbo said playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Mumbo. What's with the cut on your shoulder?!" Grian shouted running into his kitchen and grabbing a med kit. "Sit."

Mumbo did as told and sighed.

"Start talking Mumbo. What happened?" 

"Okay so I was out earlier with one of my friends..." Mumbo started.

* * *

"Dude this is a stupid idea." Mumbo said.

"It'll be fine." His friend said with his speech slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" 

"What? NooOo. Of coarse not. Now, come with me." 

"Go to bed Justin. You're drunk." Mumbo said pulling him from the bar table. 

"Don't touch me. Hit me with another."

"Bartender, don't. Justin I'm taking you home. End of story." Mumbo said, his friend snapped when he picked him up. His friend smashed the bottle on his shoulder. Mumbo winced away and his friend fell to the floor.

"Sir are you okay?" The tender asked.

"I'm fine." Mumbo said dismissing him. "Justin, I literally came here because you drunk called me. Let's go."

"I don't wanna."

"Too bad. I need to take you home." 

That's when two cops walked in.

"What seems to be the problem here?" They asked.

"Officer, I am simply trying to take my drunk friend home. He's refusing because he's stubborn when he's drunk."

"He seems a little more than drunk." The second officer said pulling out a breathalyzer. He walked up to Mumbos' drunk friend. "Blow."

"I'll blow you if you don't get that thing away from my face." 

"Can I taze him?" The officer asked looking at his partner.

"No, he hasn't done anything to us."

That's when his friend shoved a glass shard in the officers' shoulder. Mumbo physically facepalmed.

"Yeah... We gotta take him into custody now. Cuff him."

"Get your hands off me..... You have strong biceps.. Ooo."

"Yeah... He'll get one phone call when he's sober." The officer said guiding Justin out. Mumbo groaned, and followed out but only getting into his car and driving to Grians.

* * *

"And that's where we are now. I've got a friend in custody and a cut down my arm that I forgot was there."

"You absolute spoon." Grian said wrapping up Mumbos' arm. "You can stay here for the night. But in the morning I want you to get that checked out by a professional."

"That's.. A fair deal."

"Yeah, especially since you woke me up at 2:30. If you need anything let me know. There's a guest bedroom upstairs, first door on the right. There are warm fluffy blankets in there."

"Thanks man."

"Yup. Now I'm gonna go back to bed." Grian said with a yawn, "If you need anything let me know."

"You already said that."

"I'm tired." Grian whispered, "You should get some rest too. I'll see you.. later in the morning I guess. Good night?"

"Either way."


End file.
